User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/Ancient Commanders Tourney: Vercingetorix vs. Hannibal Barca: Army vs. Army Remake
Vercingetorix, the Averni chieftain who united the Gallic tribes against Julius Caesar! Hannibal Barca, the fearless Carthaginian whose army braved the Pyrenees and the Alps on their quest to invade Rome! It's a battle between two of the greatest of Roman enemies, both of who were not successful in their goal to subdue it as a Republic, but not for a lack of trying! A battle to determine... WHO IS THE DEADLIEST COMMANDER? Botroas.gif|Botroas Gaelaiche.gif|Gaelaiche Iaosatae.gif|Iaosatae Leuce Epos.gif|Leuce Epos Brihentin.gif|Brihentin Arjos.gif|Arjos Sword.jpg|Celtic Longsword Poeni Militia.gif|Poeni Militia Libyan Spearmen.gif|Libyan Spearmen Balearic Slingers.gif|Balearic Slingers Numidian Cavalry.gif|Numidian Cavalry Sacred Band Cavalry.gif|Sacred Band Cavalry African Forest Elephants.gif|African Forest Elephants Falcata01.jpg|Falcata Numerical X-Factors Vercingetorix/Hannibal Experience: 80/76 didn't really start campaigning until age 29, whereas Vercingetorix's tribe was under oppression by Romans for most of his life and had to learn how to fight at an early age. Tactics: 73/91 lost many of his last battles against Caesar. Hannibal's three great victories of Trebia, Lake Trasimene, and Cannae will be remembered for the crushing defeat of outnumbering Roman armies. Ruthlessness: 79/84 actually fought personally several times, notably at Cannae, and was an incredibly bloodthirsty fighter. Vercingetorix was somewhat milder. Leadership: 82/95 soldiers loved him like a father, and fought with him for over a decade. Vercingetorix's soldiers were mostly multi-ethnical Gauls from several tribes who only were under his command because their chieftains had made an alliance against Caesar. Physicality: 83/84 will be aged 31, his age at the Battle of Cannae, while Vercingetorix will be 30, his age at the Battle of Alesia. Hannibal is slightly older, but not old enough to be losing his strength. DOH! Notes *I won't specify how many soldiers each army has. *Hannibal and Vercingetorix will both be on horseback, bearing a sword. Both will have several bodyguards, also on horseback. *The generals do not have to die in order to lose the battle. There just has to be a clear victor. *Good votes count as 1 vote. Simply saying, "Hannibal FTW" or something like that counts as half a vote. I get 1 vote. My Personal Edges *Light Infantry: The Botroas have bigger shields, but they are wooden, while the Poeni Militia shields are bronze, plus the Militia have spears. When in large groups, soldiers that work as a team, like the Poeni (whose fighting style was inspired by the Greek hoplites), prove more effective than rampaging Celts. Edge: Hannibal *Line Infantry: While both spearmen are team-fighters, the Libyans have better protection. Edge: Hannibal *Missile Troops: Both forces carry slings, have small shields, and no other protection. Edge: Even *Light Cavalry: The Numidians are faster and have better range, but the Leuce Epos have better-crafted spears and armour. Edge: Vercingetorix *Heavy Cavalry: Both cavalry have good armour and carry spears, but the Sacred Band have horse armour and a somewhat longer spear, making their punch into enemy lines all the more effective. Edge: Hannibal *Special: The Arjos are effective against cavalry, but their spears just aren't strong enough to meet the blow of African Forest Elephants. In my opinion, only archers and pikemen can beat them. Edge: Hannibal *General's Weapon: The Celtic Longsword is longer and is more versatile than a falcata. Edge: Vercingetorix *General's Armour: Hannibal's armour is of better make than Vercingetorix's, being thick iron and a stronger shield. He also has a helmet, while Vercingetorix does not. Edge: Hannibal I believe Hannibal Barca will win this battle because of his more efficient working-together type soldiers, who rely on each other to fight as one. The elephants serve as good front-line troops too, and the heavy cavalry is very effective. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts